1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for cutting wellbore tubulars.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional devices for cutting tubing in oil or gas wells have used either mechanical cutters or explosive charges to separate the tubing into two segments. Mechanical cutters are lowered into the well to the desired point, and generally include teeth or other cutting elements that rotate or otherwise move and cut through the tubing to separate it. Explosive-charge cutting devices, on the other hand, use a shaped explosive charge that is lowered to the desired point in the well and then detonated. The explosive charge is shaped so that it causes the tubing to separate at the desired point when it is detonated. The present disclosure addresses the need to improve the performance of such tools.